


Nightmares and a wolf hug

by viiwa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiwa/pseuds/viiwa
Summary: Stiles wakes up with a mute scream on his lips. The heart is beating so fast that it seems as if it will just pop out of the chest.OrStiles has a nightmare. Isaac helps.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 19





	Nightmares and a wolf hug

Stiles wakes up with a mute scream on his lips. The heart is beating so fast that it seems as if it will just pop out of the chest.

He raises his trembling hands, tries to count his fingers, but gets lost, over and over.

He feels panic coming closer and closer, his body seems to grow cold with fear, an unpleasant shiver runs down his spine.

Stiles covers his face with his hands, desperately trying to catch his breath, but all he sees is the sword piercing Scott's stomach, Allison dying.

He gasps when he feels his hands grab his shoulders, but not a sound can escape from his throat.

He feels trapped, like he can't get out. He knows that Nogitsune is gone, but he seems to be locked in his head again.

Stiles doesn't know how long it took before he even regains his sight, he's still breathing heavily.

Isaac is kneeling in front of him, hands on the bed so as not to scare him again.

In the eyes of the werewolf, there is undisguised concern that he barely notices.

"Stiles, are you with me?" Isaac asks and patiently waits for a shaking nod. "Can I touch you?"

Stiles isn't sure he can handle it right now, so he shakes his head.

"Okay, it's okay. Do you need to count your fingers?" He nods too often, almost gasping again, wheezing. "It's okay, let's do it together. Look at me, please."

Stiles slowly looks up, afraid to see that this is all an illusion created by the dark kitsune to make him suffer.

But Isaac is real, worried. The guy lifts both of his hands to show them to Stiles.

"Count with me." He speaks and starts counting slowly, waiting for Stiles to repeat after him in a hoarse voice.

They count ten fingers, after which Stiles checks the number on his hands and relaxes.

"Can I hug you?" Isaac asks if he relaxed next, but some tension is still visible in his body.

Stiles is silent for a while, trying to figure out how he is feeling. After that, he nods, feels that they both need this consolation.

Isaac approaches him uncertainly before giving him a tight, gentle hug, his nose buried in his neck.

Stiles falls back onto the bed, dragging the werewolf with him.

They lie in each other's arms, finding comfort in this. Stiles, tired from the nightmare, falls asleep quickly, Isaac doesn't leave.

And if in the morning the flock found them grappling like octopuses, they cannot deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate coming up with names for fanfiction, they never turn out well.   
> I really love Isaac and would like to see them with interaction styles more. I think they could almost be like brothers?? This is my headkanon anyway, you can snatch it from my dead hands!
> 
> You can point out my mistakes and I will correct them, thanks.


End file.
